The present invention relates to a light radiator which can receive solar rays, preferably containing only visible-spectrum components, from a fiber optic cable and effectively radiate the same onto a living body such as a horse or the like so as to stimulate the body's life-giving activity.
The present applicant has previously proposed focusing sunlight or artificial light rays by the use of lenses or the like and to guide them into a fiber optic cable in order to transmit them therethrough to wherever the light is needed for illumination or for other purposes, as for example to cultivate plants, chlorella, fish etc. As a result of doing research, it was found that visible light rays not containing therein ultraviolet and infrared rays are effective not only to promote health and prevent people's skin from aging but also to noticeably aid in healing such diseases as gout, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, burns, skin diseases, injuries and bone fractures and in relieving pain from such diseases. Furthermore, on the basis of the above-mentioned inventor's discovery, the applicant has previously proposed a light radiation device for radiating visible light rays which correspond to the visible-spectrum components of sunlight and that do not contain therein harmful ultraviolet and infrared rays. The light rays can be used to give various kinds of medical and beauty treatments and to promote general health.